Senstational
by OtakuAnime131
Summary: After Alice has a vision, things might be very different between Isabella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I revised this chapter since everyone kept pointing out the Alice thing. I meant to say she stopped talking, but I accidentally put she was eating. Sorry!

* * *

We were sitting down, eating dinner at Edward's house, well more I was eating they were talking, when all of a sudden, Alice stopped talking. We

knew what this meant. She was having a vision. She blinked. He eyes widen. She looked horrified. Jasper was at her side in an instant. She fainted. I

looked at Edward, worried clearly visible in his eyes.

"Take her upstairs, Jasper." Esme said. "I will go get her something to drink."

"I stopped eating and started to clear off the table. I lost my appetite, to worried about Alice to care about food. Edward looked at me.

"You should eat."

"I am not hungry anymore. I am too worried about Alice to eat."

He nodded accepting my explanation.

I went upstairs to check on Alice. She was up, but still had the horrified expression. Jasper left to give us some privacy.

"Alice," I said softly, "what did you see?"

"You, Edward."

I instantly became alarmed.

"Is he going to be hurt? Is something going to happen? Alice what's going on?" I started to get hysterical.

Edward and Jasper came into the room. Jasper pulled me away from Alice. Edward went over to his sister and started to rub her back. He talked so

fast I couldn't understand him. She talked back to him. I started to get mad from not being able to understand them. I stormed out of the room,

slamming the door behind me. I raced downstairs and out the door. I got into my car and was about to close the door when Edward kept it open.

"What do you want Edward. I can see you want to talk to your sister without me hearing so I will just do you a favor and leave!"

"Bella," he said in a sexual voice.

I grew even angrier. I knew what he was trying to do to me. He was trying to make my mind go blank.

"Don't Bella me Edward. I am leaving. Goodbye."

I tried to slam the door, but once again he stopped me. I lost it.

"EDWARD! Leave me the FUCK alone!"

Edward stepped back in surprise. I took the opportunity and closed the door. I locked it and started the car. I backed it out of the driveway. I didn't

go fast for I knew no matter what speed I went at he could catch me.

When I got home I went straight to my room. Charlie said hi to me, but I paid no heed. I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry. After about

fifteen minutes I already started to feel guilty and miss Edward.

"Edward," I said softly. Hoping he would be there. I got no response. I started to cry again.

* * *

-At Edward's house-

"Alice, you have to tell me what you saw!" Edward shook her by the shoulders.

Jasper started to growl.

"That's enough Edward. When she is ready to talk, she will."

"I COULD LOSE MY GIRLFRIEND OVER THIS!" Edward yelled.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO TREAT YOUR SISTER LIKE THIS!" Jasper yelled back.

"Boys relax!" Carlisle said.

An anger mood set through the room.

They glared at each other.

"I saw you and Bella. You were…" She blushed and turned away.

"What, what did you see Alice." Edward pleaded with her again.

Alice looked at him. She saw that he really wanted to know. She took a deep breath and began.

"You and Bella were on a bed, having sex."

Everyone in the room besides Alice and Edward gasped.

Edward had never guessed it to be something like that. He had tried to read Alice's mind, but she blocked him out. All eyes were on Edward. He

walked out of the room. He needed to think. He walked out of the house and broke into a run. Before he knew it he was at Bella's house. Figures his

body would take him to the one place he didn't want to be. He went into her room through the window. She was asleep, her eyes red and puffy. His

heart broke at the thought of her crying. He pulled off his shoes and climbed in next to her. Bella snuggled up to him and mumbled to words that broke

Edward's heart all over again. "Edward, why?"

* * *

I woke up in the morning feeling very warm. I tried to snuggle closer to the warmth. I wrapped my arms around something hard yet soft. I opened her

eyes to see Edward staring down at me. I closed my eyes then opened them again remembering I was mad at him. I let go of him and went as far over

to the edge of the bed as I possibly could before falling off.

"Bella, please don't be like this!"

"Why not Edward. I was worried about Alice. I think I ought to know everything you guys talk about."

Edward sighed.

"Do you really want to know what Alice saw?" He asked.

"Yes," I said, getting slightly excited.

"She saw us, on a bed, having se…sex."

My mouth fell open.

"Se…sex!"

I jumped out of bed felling slightly uncomfortable, but weirdly very excited about that. I felt a pool of liquid between my legs.

"You know Bella… I can smell you arousal."

I blushed. I turned around to glare at him, only to find him already behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer. I melted in

his embrace. He slowly, tortuously, kissed my neck. He picked me up and placed me on my bed.

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"He left already."

* * *

Va-la! Is that how you spell that? LOL! Yeah I know I am weird! 


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SOOO SORRY! I've been trying to update, but stupid wouldn't let me. I am soo sorry! 

Here's the lemon I promised you. If you don't know what a lemon is…it is a sex scene. If you don't like them don't like them don't read them. Thank you to all my reviewers! I will state when the lemon begins and when it ends.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

-Lemon-

"Bella, you smell so good."

I couldn't breathe. Once again he had taken my breath away.

"Bella, you have to breathe if we are to continue this. Now are you sure?"

He had asked me that three times already.

"Yes…" I strained to talk.

He stopped his ministrations to look at me. His eyes clearly held the question, "Are you okay?"

"Plleasee! Don't stop! Ahh…"

Edward continued his torture on me. He opened my shirt and slowly dragged his tongue from my neck to the middle of my chest. Before I could

blink he had my shirt and bra off. I had gotten use to him doing things at the speed of light. He took his finger and trailed it down my body leaving

shivers in its wake. He replaced his finger with his tongue. He past my stomach and took off my pants. He slowly massaged the inside of my thighs. I

groaned. He licked my sex through my underwear. My breath caught in my throat once again.

"Bella, breath." Edward said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. I let out a big breath.

Edward continued. He hooked his fingers on my panties and pulled them down. It was his turn for his breath to be lost, except it didn't affect him.

"Bel…Bella your beautiful." I blushed. I lost sight of his head. Then I felt a cold tongue in my folds. I moaned…loudly. He massaged my clitoris

with his finger. After he got tired of rubbing, he inserted a finger. I thought I had died. I moaned so loudly, I thought the whole town could hear me. He

thrusted in and out, slowly at first then picking up speed. I felt this fire in my stomach. Then I experienced my first orgasm. It was so good. His finger

was replaced by his tongue, licking up the juices I had created. He crawled back up to my face. He plants soft kisses on my lips. He has to be careful

not to puncture my skin. His hands rub my breast. He pinches and needs my nipples, making them hard. I moan some more. His leans down and takes

a breast into his mouth. He sucks on it like an infant would, hungry for their mother's milk. He switches breast not wanting to neglect one. After he is

finished with that torture he looks up at her.

"Edward, go! Stop asking, just go."

"This will hurt a little bit Bella." He said his voice had sadness and pain in it.

He placed his tip at her entrance. That's when I got a look at his member. It was quite big.

'Would it ever fit,' I thought to myself. I began to worry and my heart began to race.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Will it fit?" I asked clearly embarrassed.

"Huh will what fit?"

"Will umm…your…thing…will it fit?" I blushed.

"Oh that, I will fit, but your boy just has to get use to it. It will hurt a little bit." With that said, I nodded and Edward entered me in one quick

motion. I screamed. Tears flooded my eyes. I whimpered as tears poured down my face. It hurt so much. It felt like someone had cut my sex. Edward

kissed away my tears and mouth to stop the whimpers. His heart wretched at the thought of him hurting her. Then suddenly the pain was gone. Its

place was taken by pleasure, immense pleasure. I moaned and started to move around wanting to feel more pleasure. Edward took the hint and began

slowly pumping in and out. I scratched at his backing wanting him to go faster.

"Faster, Edward, faster."

"No Bella, I don't we should go faster."

"Please Edward…FASTER!"

Edward kept the same pace. I tried to buck my hips making his member slid in deeper, but he held my hips. I screamed in frustration.

"EDWARD, FASTER!" I began to cry at my frustration.

Edward sighed, but complied with my wishes. He picked up speed. He started to pump in faster, clearly enjoying it. He moaned. I moaned out

Edward's name. It felt so good. It felt so right. To have him in me, thrusting in and out. I felt my life was complete. As I climaxed I yelled out

Edward's name. My muscles tightened around his member, milking him for all he was worth. He thrusted in a couple more times and released. He

collapsed on top of me.

"Bella that was so good."

"Thank you Edward. My life feels complete."

Edward lifted me up and put me under the blanket. He crawled under to and pulled me to his chest. His hands rested around my waist. His kissed

my neck. My eyes closed and I fell asleep.

-End Lemon-

* * *

Phew that was long. I didn't think it would be that long. Please review and tell me what you think.

Special thanks to:

**falendoyle**

** amore non corrisposto**

** StAnDiNgControposto**

** Elric-Chan**

** Leelo77**

** MistressMasquerad**

** GreenFairrGirl88**

** WydraAburHugin**

** Mrs Mustang**

** Tortallan Shadow **


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO! Since this was my most reviewed story I will update this one first! I can't believe so many people have read the book Twilight. It's amazing. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy, still tired, and extremely sore. I tired to move into a more comfortable position, but found that a body was taken up half the space in my bed. I tried to push it off to get more room when I heard a laugh. I recognized this laugh and it made me giddy inside. I moaned.

"Edward, move over! I want to go back to sleep."

"If you go back to sleep you'll miss dinner."

I shot up like a bullet.

"Dinner." I screeched my voice cracking. Edward covered his ears and I whimpered my apology. I looked around the room, noticing how dark it

was.

"I have been asleep all day? Is Charlie home? Why didn't you wake me?" Thousands of questions flashed through my mind. I laid back down, my

head hurting from the thinking and from getting up so quickly. Edward answered my questions slowly.

"Yes, you have been asleep all day. No, Charlie is not home. I didn't wake you up because you looked so peaceful and I love to look at you while

you sleep. Plus you were extremely tired. You are probably still sore, am I right?"

I blushed and turned away. He laughed…his lovely laugh. I melted again. I felt the familiar flutter in my stomach. My heart began to race. Even in the

dark I could feel his smile. I knew he felt cocky when he knew that he could get me this way. He could make me melt into a big puddle. Never allow

him to come to the super market with me. I can hear it now. Clean up in aisle three. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I said still giggling.

* * *

I am so sorry it's short. I have to go take a shower, I am going to the mall! SORRY! I will update soon to make up for this! 


	4. Chapter 4

I told you I would make up for it. Here's another chapter. I have NEVER! Updated a story twice in one day. I must be feeling good…nah just feeling bad for giving you guys such a short chapter. Anyway enough of my annoying babble. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Edward was tickling me. I couldn't breathe, I was laughing to hard.

"Ed…stop…now!" was all that I could get out. Tears poured down my face from pain.

Edward stopped. "Ed…" He dallied on the name.

"Was that a bad thing to call you by? I am sorry, but you wouldn't stop tickling me and that was all I could get out.

"Ed." He said again.

"Don't be sorry. I like that nickname. I will start tickling you again if you don't tell me why you were giggling.

"Never!" I said defiantly.

"Yes." He grinned.

"Bite me." I said to him without thinking.

He stopped his smiled gone from his perfect face.

I covered my mouth with my hands. Mentally slapping myself for saying that.

His usually soft features turned hard and angry.

"Edward I am sorry."

"You don't know what sorry is. You don't know what you mean when you say those words."

He got off the bed and in a flash he was gone. I started crying. I didn't mean to say those words. They just slipped out. It must be so hard for him. He

can only drink blood. While normal humans can eat delicious foods. I cried not only from me but for him also. I heard Charlie come home, but didn't

go down to greet him.

"Bella," he called, "are you home, honey."

I swallowed. "Yeah, I am home dad. I am just…sob…I am just going to go to sleep. I don't feel well ok."

"Do you want me to make you something?"

"No thanks dad."

"Alright sweetie. Feel better."

Tears stilled poured down my face. They slowly started to decrease. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up in the morning, feeling miserable. Without even opening my eyes, I started to cry. I felt a hand on my cheek and I jumped.

"Bella, why do you cry?" Ed asked.

"Edward?" I asked, not thinking he was there and that this was all a dream.

"Yes Bella?"

I opened my eyes and lunged at him.

A small oof escaped his mouth as I hit him.

I started to cry all over again.

"Bella, please stop crying. I make me so sad to see you cry."

"Oh Edward. I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out."

"All is forgiven Bella. Now why don't you get some more sleep."

"Will you stay with me Edward?"

"Yes I will Bella. Now go to sleep."

My eyelids fell once more and I was asleep. But this time the sleep was peaceful.

* * *

There you go. Another chapter. Please reveiw and enjoy! This is probably a one time thing! 


	5. Chapter 5

I was extremely bored…you know talking to Amanda and all is such a drag. JUST KIDDING! Amanda's awesome! This must be a miracle. Updating like 3 times in 12 hours! THE WORLD HAS FROZEN OVER! Haha, anyway Chapter 5! ENJOY and REVIEW!

* * *

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I opened my eyes to see Charlie above me with concern written all over his face.

"I am fine dad. I feel a lot better." I sat up from bed, slowly this time remembering what had happened last time. I looked around the room for

Edward, but he was nowhere in sight.

I looked out the window. It was dark once again. My stomach rumbled. I remembered I had been asleep for two days. Charlie heard my stomach

grumbled. He laughed.

"You must be hungry. You have been asleep for quite some time. Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No thank you dad. I think I got it."

Ok, call me if you need anything. I am going to go to bed early tonight."

"Alright, goodnight dad."

He gave a little wave and then headed off to his room. I got of bed. A rush of cold air crashed onto my body. I looked down to find I was completely

naked. I blushed remembering Charlie probably saw me naked. I threw on a long shirt, too lazy to put on a bra, pants, or underwear. I decided just to

have cold cereal. I went to go grab milk from the fridge when I felt a rush of cool air hit me. I looked around to see if any windows were open, but

none were. I smiled immediately knowing who created the gust.

"Edward?"

"Yes, dear."

My heart melted at the dear.

"How come you left Edward?"

"Questions were bound to be asked if your father so me in bed with you, while you were naked. Am I not right?"

I blushed knowing he was right.

"Well you didn't have to stay in bed with me."

"Again Bella, questions still would have been asked to why I was there and why were you naked."

"I see."

I felt stupid. Why was my mouth babbling on about questions I should already know the answers to? It infuriated me. I took a deep breath trying to

calm myself. I yanked out the fridge and grabbed the milk. I slammed the door as hard as I could, trying to get out my frustrations.

Edward laughed. "Hey don't take it out on the fridge. It never did anything to you."

I went to the pantry and got my cereal out. It was some weird cereal called Happy Oats. I used to love theses when I was a kid because I thought I

would turn into a horse. I loved horses when I was younger, but as I got older they went from magnificent free-flowing creatures to dirty, stinky, ugly

animals with four legs. (A/N: I like horses, so don't get all pissy because I called them ugly.) I was shocked I still liked these, but as the saying goes:

old habits die hard. I poured the cereal into the bowl and added milk. I was aware of Edward's piercing gaze on me the entire time. I grabbed a

spoon and sat down at the table to dig into my much need energy. About half the bowl was gone and I felt full. I knew this was because I hadn't eaten

in a little while. I felt tired again. I was considering going to a doctor. I didn't think I should be this tired.

"I am going to go to bed. Care to join my Edward?"

"I would love to." He replied.

He lifted me up bridle style and bounded up the stairs.

"Oh Edward, make a pit stop at the bathroom. I need to go."

He dropped me off at the bathroom. I relieved myself and freshened up a bit. I opened the door to find he wasn't there. I figured he must be in my

room, and sure enough he was there in my bed. He moved over to let me in. I pulled off my top.

"Oh sleeping naked." He teased.

"Just the way I like it." I shot back.

He laughed and stripped his clothes. He pressed his cold body to my back and I feel into a dreamless sleep one again.

* * *

Sorry if all the chapters are sort of ending in Bella sleeping. You will find out soon why. 


	6. Chapter 6

Haha, I don't even remember why Bella is ending all the chapters sleeping. Oh wait…never mind I don't remember. This must be a miracle!

Me…updating 4 times in one week! Well anyway enjoy the chapter. Please read the note at the end!

* * *

I woke up feeling extremely hungry. Edward was there, watching me sleep. I pushed him off the bed so I could get up. He landed with a thump. I

started cracking up. An angry look plastered his face.

"Bella!" He seethed. I laughed harder. I couldn't help it. My mind replaying him falling off the bed and the look on his face right now.

He stalked over to me and started to shake me. I still kept laughing, but the movement of my body disoriented it. He started to tickly me which I didn't

get since he was trying to calm me down. I finally settled down and he kissed my lips. His nose nuzzled my neck. He breathed in heavily. All of a

sudden he stood up, hitting my mouth on the way. My mouth started to bleed. I put my hand over it to stop the blood, but Edward wasn't even paying

attention. Whatever happened to him shocked him to the bone. I ran into the bathroom. I got a towel and stopped the bleeding. All of a sudden I felt

queasy. I rushed over to the toilet and vomited. I cleaned my mouth and brushed my teeth. The little contents of my dinner now on the way to the

sewer. I went back to my room. Edward was still rooted to where I had left him. I went over and gave him a kiss on the lips. He didn't respond.

"Edward?" I asked.

I did the only thing I could think of…I slapped him, hard across the face. This finally got his attention.

"What!" He snapped at me.

"Hey! Don't be snippy with me Mister! I am not the one who's off in La La Land!"

"Sorry." He apologized. I waved it off.

"So…what were you thinking about? What shocked you so much?" I asked my curiousity getting to me.

"You…you're…" He stuttered.

"I'm…?"

"You're a preg…"

A look of horror dashed onto my face like a pimple.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screeched. Edward flinched from my volume. That explains the throwing up. Morning sickness. Edward looked horrified.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"This shouldn't have happened?"

"What…why not? Do you not love me?" I started to cry.

"No Bella that's not it! I love you! It's just that. All in all, I am dead. My sperm shouldn't be useable."

"Oh…what should we do?"

"I think we should go to Carlisle. He's a doctor, too."

"Good idea. Just let me get changed and eat."

"I am going to head home and change alright."

"Edward, please don't tell Carlisle. I want us both to tell him…together."

"I won't."

I kissed him and he was off. I quickly showered and got changed. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, looking at my outfit. My hand went over my

still flat stomach. I couldn't believe a living being was growing inside of me. I headed downstairs and popped a bagel into the toaster. It was almost

done when Edward showed up.

"Did you tell him?"

"No Bella, I didn't."

"Come on hurry up. I want to go ask him."

"Alright." I put butter on the bagel and put it into a container, taking it so that I could eat it in the car. We hopped into my car. Edward was driving.

The engine roared to life and we were off.

* * *

There you go. I know this is asking a bit, but because I have updated a lot. I won't update till I get 35 reveiws. Don't think I am only updating

because I want reviews. I am not. If you still don't understand why Bella was sleeping, it will all be answered in the next chapter. I hope. Well until

then BYE! Sorry if it's a little short!


	7. EEK! Chapter 7 already!

-Sigh- Like I promised at 35 reviews I would update, but I don't want to! I am so tired. My dog woke me up and I am about to kill her. Freaking mutt. Anyway the reason Bella has been sleeping so much will be answered in the chapter.

* * *

Edward's famous speeding came into play. I didn't know my car could go that fast. We were at his house in 10 minutes flat. A normal driver would have been there in 30 minutes. Edward helped me out to car. He put his hand on my back as if guiding me, but I already knew the way. We went to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Carlisle called.

Edward opened the door and pushed me in. I tripped and braced myself to fall. I didn't fall though, Edward caught me. I looked into his eyes, but what I saw shocked me. His eyes were full of anger, but I could tell the anger was not directed at me.

"Please sit down." Carlisle said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk (A/N: I don't know if there were chairs in there or not, but I will put chairs in there.)

"So Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Huh?" I stupidly answered. I felt my face grow hot.

"The pregnancy, how are you doing?"

"How do you know?" I immediately turned my gaze to Edward, accusing him.

"Don't worry, Edward didn't tell me. I can smell it."

"Oh." I sent an apologetic look to Edward.

"I am doing fine thank you."

"Carlisle." Edward called. "I don't get this. How is she pregnant? How was my sperm able to penetrate her?"

"Well since you are a vampire your sperm travels twice as fast, but with you getting her pregnant, I don't understand. Like you said it should be impossible, but I don't think any vampire has had sex with a human. Maybe our sperm has been alive all this time. Maybe female vampires can reproduce. I must look into this.

I started to feel very tired. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but to no avail. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(A/N: You thought since Bella fell asleep I would end the chapter…nope. It's still going!)

"Bella! Bella! Please Bella wake up!"

I woke up to Edward standing above me shaking me.

"Edward, stop shaking her." I heard Carlisle say.

I cracked open my eyes. The sun blinded me. I raised my hand to block it out. I sat up. I realized I was on the floor. I stood up with help from Edward and Carlisle. They helped me back into my seat.

"Thanks." I said to them. I had a huge headache.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." Carlisle answered.

"Bella, have you been sleeping a lot?"

"Yes I have why do you ask?"

"Well for one reason it must be very stressful to have a vampire baby. I have a theory though."

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"You might have to kill the baby."

"WHAT!" I screeched. Edward and Carlisle covered their ears."

"Sorry, but why would we have to kill the baby?"

"It's either you or the baby."

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" Edward said, clearly angered by this situation.

"The baby is feeding off Bella."

"Isn't that normal? They get nutrients from the mother." I said.

"This isn't a normal baby Bella. It's not getting nutrients from you. It's drinking your blood. It will eventually drain all your blood from you."

"We are going to kill the baby Bella." Edward said.

"No, we can't do that!" I started to cry.

"Bella that baby will kill you. Don't you understand!" Edward yelled.

"I know the baby will kill me. I want to have this baby! This will be our child Edward. We can't kill it."

"I rather lose the baby than you!"

I turned to Carlisle.

"Is there some way I can keep this baby, but stay alive?"

"No, we can't do that to her Carlisle."

I knew Edward had read his mind.

"Edward this is really her choice."

"Carlisle we can't do that to her!"

"Do what to me?"

"Well, we could make you a vampire. The baby would stop feeding off you blood because vampires really don't like other vampire's blood."

My heart skipped. This is what I had wanted. To become a vampire so that I could stay with Edward forever. I could also stay alive, and keep this baby.

"I will do it."

"Bella, please know. I don't want you to go through this!"

"Edward, please let me. I want to keep this baby. Please let me."

Edward sighed but slowly nodded.

"Alright then, it's decided. Come back here tomorrow and we will start to procedure. Have a good day."

Carlisle got up and left the room. Alice came rushing in. She almost hugged me to death. She had hugged me so tight, she cut off my oxygen supply.

"I think you should let her go Alice, she can't breathe." Jasper said coming into the room. "Oops sorry, Bella." Alice giggled.

"Nice to see you too Alice." I said taking deep breaths.

"I can't believe your pregnant and going to become a vampire. This is so cool!" Alice began to bounce around the room.

"You were listening?" Edward said in a dangerous tone. Alice had guilty written all over her face. She stopped bouncing to look at him. She scratched the back of her head.

"Well you see, I was passing Carlisle's study when I heard you guys talking and one thing lead to another."

"You were listening." Edward persisted again. Alice sighed and nodded.

"Come on Bella. Let's go to my room and have a talk." Alice said taking my hand. She helped me up and we were off to her room. Edward moved to follow, but Alice stopped him.

"No, Edward you can't come."

"Why not?" Edward said angrily.

"Because it's a girl talk. Girls only allowed. Don't worry I'll give her back soon." With that we were off again. We talked for an hour or two. Alice brought me to Edward's room. He immediately got up to great me. He hungrily kissed me, like the time I was away was hell for him. I giggled.

"Come on let's go home. I am hungry! Besides this is my last time to eat real food."

We hopped into my car and went back to my house. Charlie pulled up behind us.

"Hello Edward."

"Hello Mr. Swan. How are you doing?"

"Fine thank you Edward."

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Bella."

"What do you want for dinner Charlie?"

"I am a not really hungry thanks Bella."

"Alright."

I decided just to make cereal again. After I ate Edward sat in my room, while I took a shower. The hot water felt so good on my skin. I got out, brushed my teeth and went to my room. I dropped my towel and started to get dressed. I felt no shame in being naked in front of Edward. It was not like he hasn't seen my naked before. I got dressed and hopped into bed. Edward was in there waiting for me.

"You know Bella you really need to get a bigger bed."

"Well if you weren't the size of a house, I wouldn't have to."

Edward feigned hurt.

"Be right back."

"Were are you going?"

"I am leaving."

"Huh?" I answered again stupidly.

"Just listen."

I followed him out of my room. I waited at the top of the stairs.

"Bye Mr. Swan."

"Bye Edward."

Edward waved to Charlie and walked out the front door.

"Goodnight Charlie." I called.

"Night Bella."

"Hey Bella." Edward said behind me.

I screamed.

"You alright Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Fine, just a spider." I yelled back. I could hear Charlie laughing.

I understood why Edward had left. He didn't want to upset my dad by sleeping with me.

I crawled back into bed. Edward crawled in after me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I feel asleep.

(A/N: You thought I was going to stop because Bella feel asleep! Nope! Still going!)

In the morning I woke up, feeling refreshed. I started to get ready for school. It felt like I haven't been in there forever.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Getting ready for school."

"We are supposed to go to my house."

"We will after school. He never said when to be there. Please I want to go to school. I haven't been there in forever."

Edward sighed.

"Alright. Be back soon, I am going to change." In a flash he was gone.

I finished getting ready and ate. I sat in my room. Edward came back with his Volvo.

"Oh we're riding in style today." I teased.

"Come on get in." I got in.

"I told Carlisle you would be there after school."

"Okay thanks."

At school Jessica attacked me.

"Bella where have you been?"

"Sorry, Jessica. I got sick."

"Are you better now?"

"Yep."

The day went by fast. At gym I saw Mike and he gave me a hug. After gym Edward scolded me for letting him hug me. I rolled my eyes and got into his car. We headed for his house.

* * *

-Dies- That was soo long. I hope your questions we are all answered. You guys better be grateful. I have so much homework to do, but I decided to update and it's 11:48 P.M! Thanks for the reviews. OH! WAIT! Does anybody know the names of the hunter who tired to kill Bella and what are Edward's other siblings' names! Anyone know? I forgot. Please tell me! I need to write a summary thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

I am soo mad right now! I was reading a fanfiction and I had to get off the computer and now I can't find it. It was so good. So so sorry if this chapter is kind of angry, it's just reflecting my mood!

* * *

Edward shook me awake. I didn't realize I fell asleep.

"Sorry Edward."

"That's alright Bella. You should be tired."

We walked into Carlisle's study.

"Hello Bella, Edward. How are you feeling Bella?"

"Fine thank you Carlisle."

"Please sit down, we need to talk."

Edward and I took a seat.

"Bella, you know becoming a vampire, you might not be able to have another child."

"What!"

"I am not sure yet if female vampires can reproduce. They might be considering that the male's sperm is still alive, well Edward's is."

"I see." My voice heavy with sadness.

"It might be possible Bella, so don't give up hope."

"Also I have noticed, even for a baby this vampire is taken a lot of your blood. I believe you might be pregnant with twins."

"TWINS!" I screeched. I fainted.

I woke up to a white scenery. White ceiling, white floors, white shudders and sheets. I realized I must be in the hospital.

Carlisle walked briskly in.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy and confused."

"Well that's to be expected. I want to do an ultrasound to make sure that I was correct in you having twins."

"Ok."

"Nurse, please come in."

A tall, blonde nurse walked in with a wheelchair. She helped me out of bed and eased me into the chair. She took me to the elevator. We went down to the next floor. She walked a little farther and stopped at these double doors. Another nurse opened the doors for us. More white, but inside of a bed there was a long table and what looked like a computer monitor. The nurse pulled up along side of it. She helped me up. I hopped up onto the table. The nurse took the wheelchair and walked out. Carlisle came in a few moments later.

"Okay Bella, lie down and we'll get started."

I complied with his request. I felt my nightgown be pulled up and something cold touch my stomach. I heard the screen beep.

"Aha, I was correct. Here is one baby and here is the other." He pointed them out on the screen.

"Maybe later in the pregnancy we can tell what there gender is. I want you to spend the night here and tomorrow we will do the procedure."

I nodded.

The nurse came in again. I sat in the wheel chair and we were off back to my room. I looked up to see Edward pacing back and forth in my room.

"Edward." I happily called.

"Bella!" He helped me out of my wheel chair and into my bed. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. Then I noticed the nurse was still in the room. I nudged Edward.

"Thank you nurse, that will be all." Edward said in an annoyed voice.

"You can call me Krissy."

"Thank you again, Krissy, goodbye."

Krissy snapped of her trance. She blushed and hurried out the room. Leaving the wheel chair.

"You make any girl swoon!" I accused Edward.

"But I only want to make you swoon. Not those artificial plastic dolls. I giggled.

"Now go to sleep, you procedure is being done tomorrow you need plenty of rest."

"Oh yeah Edward."

"Hmm?"

"We are having twins."

Edward grinned and gave me a kiss. I slowly started to drift of to sleep.

* * *

Sorry she's sleeping again.

Next chapter: Bella's transformation.

Oh thank you to all the people who told me the hunter's name and Edward's sibling's names!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I am back. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Yeah…I really was motivated. I am on spring break right now (I know you guys are thinking wow you are getting off now…that's so late) so I will try to post more. Actually I might not post soon because tomorrow my parents are throwing an Easter party. Twenty-two people are coming over so my mom is going to be crazy.

* * *

First off I would like to thank my reviewers:

amore non corrisposto

ApocalypticBebop

Bookielove16

crazy evil babe

Elric-Chan

Falendoyle

GreenFairyGirl88

IncarnationOfPureBeauty

insane cat

Katstring

Laughingsadness

Leelo77

mentalmentos

MistressMasquerad

M.J. Cullen

Mrs Mustang

My babie's lullaby

Raging Raven

StAnDiNgControposto

terrets

Tortallan Shadow

WyrdaAburHugin

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. It really inspired me! I am so sorry if I forgot you. If I did tell me and I will thank you in the next chapter.

Anyway please read and review!

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. Of course Edward was already dressed and ready to go. I hopped in the shower, grabbed a bite to eat, and we were

off to his house. Edward seemed very uptight.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"I just don't like the idea of you being in pain."

"I was in pain when we first had sex."

"Yeah, but I replaced that pain with pleasure." Edward rolled the r in pleasure.

"Your such a tease." I said slapping him.

"Your such a babe." I blushed and the comment.

We pulled up to his house. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. They way Edward described it, it sounded painful. I took a deep breath and

headed inside. I found my way to Carlisle's door once again and knocked.

"Come in Bella." I opened the door and walked in. Edward followed after me. Closing the door behind him. I took a seat. I grasped Edward's hand

for comfort.

"Are you ready for this Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle I am ready."

"Then follow me."

Carlisle led us down to the basement. It looked like a hospital room. Except a few more items were added. The bed had restraint straps on them,

which scared me a bit.

"Climb up onto the bed Bella." I hopped up with some help from Edward.

Carlisle stood in front of me.

"Ok here's how it's going to work. Am I going to have Edward bite your hand and inject the serum to start your transformation."

"Ok two questions. Don't vampires bite people on the neck? And I thought you were doing the procedure."

"Vampires only bite people on the neck in movies. I want Edward to do it so that you would feel a lot more comfortable."

I smiled.

"I also will keep you unconscious so that you won't have to experience a lot of pain."

I nodded.

"Well lie back and we will begin."

Carlisle attached some tubes to my arms and strapped me onto the bed. He got the needle ready and nodded for Edward to go. Edward kissed me

and then bit me hand. I screamed. What felt like fire spread through my body. Then I could no longer feel or see anything. I knew Carlisle had given

me the medicine. I surrendered my mind to emptiness, waiting for the time to pass.

* * *

-3 days later-

I woke up. The first thing I noticed was that I could smell EVERYTHING. I looked around the room. I noticed my vision had become a lot better.

My hearing had greatly improved as well. I heard footsteps coming towards the room. Carlisle walked through the door.

"Ahh, Bella. It's good to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine thank you. Where's Edward?"

"Oh he's upstairs. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie had to restrained him."

"What for?"

"Even though you were unconscious, you cried out in pain. Edward couldn't take it. He wanted to distract the serum, but I wouldn't let him, knowing

how much you wanted this baby."

I smiled thankfully at him.

"Can I see him now?"

"Sure."

Carlisle left the room and came back a minute later with the family hot on his heels. Edward and Alice were the first to rush in. Esme and Japer

followed. Emmett and Carlisle followed them. Finally Rosalie came in. Looking not to happy to be there. Edward immediately kissed her. I pulled

away from him. He growled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. Should I feel different?"

"Well yeah."

"I feel different but not different."

Everyone shook their head trying to get out the thought that made their brains hurt. Everyone came one by one to check to see she was okay, all

except Rosalie. Rosalie stood in the corner. Everyone except Edward left. Rosalie was still waiting in the corner.

"Edward please leave."

"What!"

"Leave Edward."

Anger flashed across his face, but he left. Rosalie walked over to the bed.

We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I know you don't like me." I said breaking the sileance. "But could you please give me a chance."

"Bella. I never didn't like you. I was just mad at the fact that you were allowed to join our "party". It had always been just the four of us. I was jealous

because of how easily you fitted into here. Everyone accepted you right away. When I joined, it took Alice a year before she warmed up to me.

Never think I don't like you. I was just jealous, but after seeing you and how you will risk your life for another. I have come to realize that you're a

good person. That's why the others warmed up so quickly to you. From now on I want us to be friends. Best friend if possible."

I was blown away by Rosalie's heart-warming speech.

"Ok best friend."

She smiled the first smile I have ever seen. Alice came running in, giving us both a hug.

"I love you guys." She said.

We laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey girls back off the fiancé!"

"FIANCE!" The three of us yelled together.

Edward walked over and bent down on one knee. He pulled out a small red box.

"Bella the short time I have known you, I have fallen in love with you. Isabella Swan be my wife, mother of my children, my lover, and my best friend."

"She's already his lover." Jasper whispered to Emmett. Emmett started laughing. Carlisle jabbed Jasper in the ribs.

"What! I was just stating the obvious." Everyone started to laugh.

Edward opened the red box. Inside was a beautiful ring. With a white gold band and a two carat diamond with two little diamonds on the each side.

(A/N: This is what my sister's engagement ring looks like. She just got engaged.) Bella cried when she saw it. It was gorgeous. This was the nicest

thing anyone had given her. She nodded, not trusting her voice. Edward slipped on the ring. Bella lunged herself at him. Hugging him fiercely. The rest

of the family clapped.

"We will be one happy family." I whispered to Edward.

"Yes we will." He whispered back.

* * *

Well wasn't that a nice chapter. Bella's pregnant, engaged, and now a vampire. Hope you liked the chapter! Hope to see you soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

AHHH! I NEED YOUR HELP! I can't remember Bella's mom's boyfriend's name! I need your help because I am writing the next chaoter and I need his name! PLEASE TELL ME!  



	11. Chapter 11

-Sigh- I took my reviewers advice. I decided to delete the wedding, and hold it off for now. In this chapter I will describe Bella's first hunt. This happens two days after they're engaged. If you don't remember what happened, go back to the last chapter. You guys are really fantastic. 82 reviews, that's more reviews then I could ever hope of having. Thank so much; you have helped me through my doubt and lost hope period. I actually wrote this a couple days ago, but FF has been down and won't let me sign in. Sorry!

* * *

"Edward, I have this strange feeling. Like I need to eat, but not food."

"It's okay Bella. You're just hungry."

"I thought you said I couldn't human food."

"I never said human food." He went up behind her and breathed on her neck, making her shiver. "You're hungry for blood." He straightened up. "I do believe a hunt is in order. I'll go tell the others. We'll leave tomorrow."

-Next day-

Since it was my first time hunting I didn't know what I was doing. You could say I looked like a lost child in a mall. Everything strange and scary, but yet a thrill of excitement shoots through your body like fireworks. You feel the sudden need to explore. Your curiosity spiking to an all time high. You take a deep breath and try to calm yourself before you begin your journey. It didn't help, the excitement builds higher.

I climb out of the car and head for the forest, with a sudden sense of eagerness I had never felt before. Edward stood next to me, catching my eye. He whispered one phrase that sent bolts of electricity through my veins.

"Let's hunt."

I was surprised how quickly I picked up hunting. Within ten minutes I had caught and eaten a rabbit. It wasn't too bad, but I was still unsatisfied. My hunger still lingered. I heard and anguished cry of a bear. I followed it quickly. I loved the changes that had come along with becoming a vampire. Speed, hearing, smell, sight had all been giving an upgrade. I found surprise in that I felt no longing for food. I thought that I would at least want to eat food one last time, but nope. I ran into a clearing where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had just killed two bears. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie were coming into the clearing. They all started hungrily digging into the bears. I waited. I felt like a runt. Waiting for the alphas to have their fill before I had mine. Edward stopped to look at me. He gave a growl, signaling me to come. I rushed in, overjoyed in not having to wait for satisfaction.

We continued to hunt for the next two days before heading home. We felt full even though the need for blood would never be satisfied.

-At the house, In Edward's room-

"How did you like your first hunt?"

"It was interesting to say the least."

"Why did you not eat when we killed that bear?"

"I don't know. Something just came over that said wait until they finish eating."

Edward laughed.

"If you had waited until we finished eating, there would have been nothing left."

I laughed.

"So when are you planning on telling your parents we are getting married."

"I don't know. I haven't though that far ahead. I'll get around it eventually."  
"Well tell them soon. I have that feeling that your mom's the kind of person that goes crazy with weddings."

I groaned putting my head in my hands.

"I hope not. Can't we just elope?" Edward laughed again.

"No we can not elope."

"Aww why not?"

"Stop whining." I stuck out my bottom lip.

"You're such a big meanie sometimes.

"But I am your big meanie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, I have to go home and pick out my outfit for school tomorrow."

"It's takes you seven hours to pick out your outfit."  
"Yes and you're going to sit through the whole thing." Edward groaned.

* * *

That's all I am writing for now. Bye!

Next chapter: The parental units are told about the engagement. Sorry if the hunt is poorly explained. I don't know what else to write. Sorry!

Oh I won't update for while because I am grounded and I have no phone or computer for a week and if she catches me on here...my cell phone gets taking away!-cuddles cell phone- Sorry anyway...I'll try to get on when she goes to sleep to type a little of the next chapter and check my reviews! Adios!  



	12. Chapter 12

Since I was bored and had nothing better to do with my poor pathetic life…hehe…I decided to update. I felt a rush of creativity after I talked to Amanda and bombarded her with pictures (sorry Amanda). We were talking about Twilight and the sequel. Then I was talking to my new found friend Karma and we were talking about Tamora Pierce books and Twilight and New Moon. We were also talking about a movie might be made about Twilight and there might be a third and fourth book. So I am really happy and excited!

* * *

I bit my knuckle nervously…we headed over to my dad's house to tell them about the pregnancy, the engagement, and me turning into a vampire. My mom and Phil were going to Dad's house, also. I felt more nervous than…than…than… I don't know something really nervous. Edward gripped my hand and smiled reassuringly. I forced a smile, but my heart still raced. Now I know what I feel like…I am more nervous than a rabbit about to getting eaten by a wolf.

"Relax Bella."

"How can I relax?" My voice raised a decibel or two. "My mom's going to faint."

"I am sure she will not faint." Edward smiled at me and turned his attention back to the road. He was driving slowly today. Probably to let me gather my nerves.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I calmed my racing heart. I inhaled again and held it. I slowly exhaled. I saw my dad's house coming into view and I got nervous all over again.

Thoughts ran through my head of how they would react. They weren't good.

We pulled up into my father's driveway. Edward climbed out of the car and I unwillingly followed.

We rang the doorbell and my dad answered it. He wore a big smile on his face that made me feel worse. He shook hands with Edward and gave me a hug and a kiss. My mom and Phil got up from the couch to greet us. My mother nearly squeezed me to death when she hugged me.

Tears leaked out of both our eyes. Phil gave me a quick hug and then sat back down. Edward and I sat on a chair. Mom went into the other room and brought out a little snack of crackers.

Edward and I just looked at the food.

"So honey…" Dad began, "what did you want to tell us?"

"Well I have a couple of things to tell you us. It will be a lot to handle so bear with me ok."

Everyone nodded. I took a deep breath and told of my pregnancy, turning into a vampire and engagement.

It didn't sink in at first. Then my mother screamed and hugged me.

"My baby's going to have a baby and get married." She sat back down. "One thing I don't understand is… you turned into a vampire?"

I sighed. I knew this was going to be the most difficult part. People didn't believe in vampires.

I told them how it happened. I showed them my fangs and they sort of believed me. I could still see the disbelief and uncertainty in their eyes.

"When are you going to get married Bella?"

"I think…" I realized I didn't know when I wanted to get married I hadn't thought about that.

"I want to have a spring wedding." I decided. " I like the colors." Mom nodded.

My mother and I discussed some of the details for the next hour. One thing we argued was if the twins would be born before we got married or after. I wanted them before so I didn't look like a cow. Edward and my mother wanted them after the wedding. We argued for five minutes before my impatience and I screamed at them telling them it was my children and I wanted them before the wedding.

My mom and Edward shut up in surprise and slowly nodded.

"I see your mood swings have started." Dad joked. I sighed again.

"Sorry mom and Edward."

"It's alright honey. You are right. It's your children you should be able to choose if you want to get married or not before they are born." Edward nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sorry if it's a little short. Next chapter will be the wedding. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, I had this chapter already written as you know so I posted it. ENJOY! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Since Edward and I wanted to get married before the twins were born and before I looked like a cow, we got married three months later. The preparations were hectic. The guest list was only fifty people or so. We didn't want a big wedding. We decided to get married outside, in a nice park.

Dad had walked me down the aisle.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" (A/N: I don't know the vows so bear with me.)

He smiled and answered, "I do."

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in heath till death do you part?"

I felt tears come to my eyes. "I do."

"Now for the rings."

Edward took her ring. He held her hand and recited what he planned to say.

"I Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be wife life. To cherish and love always till the day I die." He slipped on the ring.

I wiped away a stray tear that had escaped.

I grabbed his ring. I held his hand and recited my words.

"I, Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be my husband. To love till I grow old. To be the father of my children. To make sure he doesn't fall for the pretty girls…" Everyone chuckled at this. "and to wake up and gaze at his handsome face."

People awed. I heard various sniffles. I looked at my mother. Her eyes were full of tears.

"I introduce to you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I could tell Edward had been waiting for this moment the whole time. He leaned me back and gave me a passionate kiss that made my knees buckle. He laughed. Everyone clapped.

He grabbed my hand and we walked back down the aisle.

* * *

Here are the ranks for the wedding:

Maid of honor: Jessica

Bride's maids: Rosalie and Alice

Best man: Emmett

Ushers: Jasper and Mike

* * *

The reception was held at Edward's house and was sweet and simple. Though I threw cake in Edward's face. We couldn't eat it so we just threw it at each other.

Edward and I crashed onto our bed.

"I am so tired, my feet hurt, my back hurts, and I am the happiest woman alive." I kissed him, and then gave him a hard slapped. He pretended to be hurt.

"What was that for?" He whimpered.

"That's for getting me pregnant. I wish we lived in a seahorse society." (A/n: I said this the other day.)

"Seahorse society? What are you talking about?" I smiled evilly. (A/N: Why doesn't that look right: evilly)

"Well with seahorses the female gets pregnant, but the male gives birth." The color drained from Edward's face. He gave a nervous laugh. I burst out laughing at his face. I clutched my stomach; it had started to hurt from my laughing. I took deep breaths, but started choking. I started laughing again, but it sounded more like a wheezing, dying cat.

Edward became alarmed. Taking my lack of air as a bad sign. He gave me a hard kiss on the mouth to stop my laughing. That didn't work though. I started laughing even harder.

"Bella, please stop you're worrying me." I calmed down when I saw his face. But I couldn't help myself, I started laughing again. Edward became mad at this. He grabbed my shoulders pushing them down. I landed roughly on the bed. He straddled my waist, avoiding my stomach. He growled. His gripped tightened and I started to whimper.

"Edward, please stop, that hurts." I pleaded in a whisper. He pushed down one last time and got up. He rubbed my shoulders. The ached from the amount of pressure that had just been on them.

If we were still dating he probably would have stormed out and gone home, but now that we were married he just went into the corner of my room and sat in my chair, not looking at me.

"I'm sor…"

"DON'T!" His voice snapped like a whip, cutting through the air, stopping my sentence. "Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." His voice was softer. "I am sorry Bella, you were just laughing I shouldn't have over reacted like that.

"I am sorry, too. I am just not use to the whole not breathing thing yet."

I went over to him and gave him a hug. I kissed him softly on the lips and then his forehead.

"You're forgiven."

He grinned. We went onto my bed and stared at each other the rest of the night. Kissing and touching occurred once in a while.

* * *

There's one more chapter left then maybe an epilogue.  



	14. Sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews…but I have decided to delete all my stories…I realized that I am just not a very good writer and I have lost my passion to write…as bad as it was. Sorry! I will keep my account and continue to read stories because I love to do that…but I won't be writing anymore. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone. You may continue my story if you want just please tell me about it first AND give me credit towards the story. Thanks  
OtakuAnime131


End file.
